The present invention relates to a stabilizing method for S-adenosyl-L-methionine (hereinafter referred to as SAMe) and a composition containing SAMe stabilized by the above method.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a production process for a SAMe-containing composition which is excellent in a storage stability, characterized by adding at least ascorbic acids or salts thereof to a composition liquid containing SAMe and then drying the above composition liquid or separating and drying a crystallized deposit obtained from the above composition liquid, a SAMe-containing composition obtained by the above production process and a molding prepared by using the above composition.
SAMe is a water-soluble physiologically active substance which plays an important role as a methyl group donor in methylation carried out by various transmethylases in a living body. It is observed in almost all cells of a human body and acts as a cofactor in various biochemical reactions, and it is an indispensable substance for maintaining cartilages and producing compounds in the brain.
As described above, SAMe is an important water-soluble physiologically active substance and is widely used as a therapeutic medicine for depression, liver disease, arthritis and a functional food in the West.